In the past, marine heads have been proposed with flushing features. None, however, have been provided with a nozzle-created high velocity flow through the bowl discharge conduit without having the bowl discharge material flow through pump cylinders, impellers, etc. Due to the absence of any of such obstructions, and the agitation caused by the turbulent flow material can flow through the bowl discharge conduit unfettered, thereby eliminating the possibility of clogging, even by paper or small metal objects.